Not in Storybrooke
by OnceUponALostie
Summary: When the mayor of Storybrooke has Emma Swan banished from town, Emma finds herself on a mysterious island with a group of people that were stranded there long before her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Regina's vision darted back and forth across the window. Her eyes burned as she saw her son with the woman that had left him years ago. "She doesn't deserve him. I raised him for ten years while she was out doing god knows what." Regina could feel her blood boiling as the two laughed together. "I need you to take care of her." She spun around from the window. A man sitting in a chair looked up.

"What do you mean by, 'take care of her', Regina?" He frowned and stood up from the chair. Regina scoffed; she let one hip drop and looked at the man with daggers for eyes.

"You know what I mean." She sighed and turned back to the window. The pair had left.

"Ah, well, I can't just kill her dearie. It wouldn't look very well for you now would it?" He leaned on his cane while staring at the back of Regina's head.

"You've gotten away with it before. Surely you can do it again?" Regina spun around and marched closer to him. "Please, Gold, I need my son." Gold looked into her eyes and smirked.

"You know it's going to cost you, a lot. This is no simple task Regina. It surely won't be done overnight either." Regina nodded.

"Anything it takes to get Henry back and Emma out of this town, for good." She grinned manically. He sighed and straightened himself.

"I will do my best to see to it that she's out of your way. I'll name the terms once the task has been completed. Until then, don't you worry." Gold turned to face the door. He limped out of the room, leaving Regina to her solitude.

"Enjoy him while you can, Miss Swan, because soon… he'll be mine." Regina grinned and sauntered out of the room.


	2. Juliet

Emma's eyes flutter open. She blinks the blurry away and looks around. Surrounding her is bamboo and various tropical plants. Emma grunts as she makes an attempt to raise herself off the ground. With her head throbbing, she grasps a stalk of bamboo and uses it to help herself up. Emma feels something wet on her forehead. She reaches up to feel where it's coming from and is greeted with a sharp pain. Emma winces and quickly moves her hand away. Looking down, Emma sees her hand covered in blood. "Crap…" She glances around and sees a bag lying in the wreckage. She slowly makes her way to retrieve it, using the bamboo stalks for support. With every step Emma takes, a searing pain shoots through her leg starting from her right foot. Emma grasps the bag and opens it, looking inside she falls to the ground. "No, no, no." She whines. Tears fall down her cheeks. Inside, was a book of fairytales. Emma sobs while hugging the book. She sniffles and pushes it away. Emma slowly stands back up. "Henry! Henry!" She screams out, over and over and over again.

Shortly after Emma stopped calling out for Henry, she hears a rustle in the bushes. She backs up against the wreckage of the small boat that brought her. A tall, blonde woman emerges from the leaves. A look of shock overwhelms her. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" Emma yells.

"It's alright, don't be frightened, please." Emma, still holding the book, relaxes. She runs her fingers over the bindings and fights back tears. "I'm Juliet. Who are you?" Juliet walks tentatively over to Emma. She sits down next to her.

"Emma, Emma Swan." Juliet smiles and puts her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Emma takes her hand and shakes it. "You're hurt…" Juliet looks at the gash on Emma's forehead. "Let me take you back to our camp, Jack can explain to you what's going on. He can take care of that head too." Juliet stands from the ground and again offers Emma her hand.

"Who's Jack?" Emma asks, refraining herself from taking Juliet's help.

"Well, we like to think of him as our leader." Juliet smiles again, but it's not as joyous as the last. Emma nods and let's Juliet help her up.

"Who's we?" Emma frowns.

"You have a lot of questions, I get that. Jack can answer them when we get back-"

"No, I can't go anywhere." Juliet turns her head slightly and glares. "I have to find my son, he's out here. He wasn't supposed to be on that boat. He was supposed to be with Regina!" Juliet stands there, unsure of what to do. Emma looks at her, and then shakes her head. "Wait a minute, how did you find me?" Juliet looks behind her as a man with shaggy blonde hair appears. His face covered with dirt and sweat, and he's without a shirt.

"Uhm, well…" Juliet turns awkward. She grazes her arm with her hand and looks down at the ground slightly. A grin spreads across Emma's face. It was obvious to her what was going on here.

"Oh, I see… You were-"

"We should get looking for your kid." The man interrupts. Emma nods with a grin still on her face.

"Yup, let's get looking." Emma picks up the bag and stuffs the book inside. Juliet turns to the man, eyes wide.

"You should go back to the camp, tell Jack." The man nods.

"You be careful out there, Blondie." She smiles weakly and kisses him. He starts walking into the jungle, leaving the two women.

"So, that's your boyfriend?" Emma teases as Juliet blushes.

"Uh, yeah." She avoids eye contact.

"He got a name?"

"James… or Sawyer; he prefers Sawyer." Emma nods and chuckles. Juliet walks over to her. "Do me a favor? Don't mention this to anyone?" Emma nods and Juliet grins. "Alright, let's go find your son." Emma glances at Juliet's stomach. Tucked into her jeans rests a gun. Juliet notices her observation and looks to the gun as well.

"What do you need a gun for?" Emma places her hands on her hips and scowls.

"On this island, the jungle's inhabitants aren't just lizards and birds. There are some very... unique creatures here. Dangerous creatures. The sooner you learn that the better." Juliet pauses. "Was there anything else that you had that might be in the wreckage?" Emma shakes her head. Juliet purses her lips and blinks. "Alright then, let's get going." Juliet fixes the gun in her jeans and starts to walk into the jungle. Emma follows her. She glances behind her at the wrecked boat and frowns.

"So how did you end up here, Juliet?" Emma questions once they're deeper into the forest. Juliet stands from her crouched position and turns to her.

"I was brought here on a sub. About 7 years ago..." Emma notices Juliet blinking back tears.

"I take it you weren't supposed to be here that long?" Juliet nods hastily and starts moving.

"Your son is alive," Emma's jaw drops. "See these footprints? They're a child's. There are no children at our camp or in the jungle." Emma grins as she stares at the print.

"How did he get all the way over here? I mean, we're a good mile from the boat." Emma scratches her head as Juliet scowls.

"I'm not sure. Anymore I'm not sure of a lot of things." Juliet smirks and gently places her hand on Emma's shoulder. "We'll find him don't worry." Emma nods hesitantly. The pair continues on their journey.

"Henry! Henry!" Emma calls. Juliet looks around as the dark of night starts to engulf them. She stops dead in her tracks when a mechanical sound approaches.

"We need to go, NOW!" Juliet grabs Emma's hand and drags her through the forest, Emma struggles to keep on her feet.

"What's going on?!" She screams as Juliet pulls her through the leaves of the jungle.

"Just run, dammit!" Juliet dodges fallen branches and low limbs. Emma looks back and sees trees being knocked to the ground. A machine sound drowns her ears. Emma falls to the ground, dragging Juliet with her. "Get up! Get up!" Juliet pushes herself off the ground and pulls on Emma. Emma stands to her feet clumsily. She tries not to fall as Juliet starts sprinting again. Looking back, Emma sees a column of black smoke flying towards them. Emma blinks back towards Juliet as they break through the leaves and land onto the beach. Juliet collapses onto the sand and pants. The sound of machines fades and disappears.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma breathes heavily and collapses down next to Juliet, letting the warmth of the sand overwhelm her.

"The monster..." Juliet turns her head to Emma, "Welcome to the island."


	3. Tale of Storybrooke

Emma stands up from the sand and looks at the gleaming ocean around her. "The monster, huh?" Emma scowls and glares at Juliet.

"Well, that's what we call it." Juliet sits up from the sand and returns Emma's stare.

"Well why don't you guys kill it?" Juliet laughs and gets up from the sand.

"You wanna go kill it then?" Emma rolls her eyes and winces as the pain from her cut gets to her.

"Maybe I will." Emma grins slightly and shifts the weight on her feet.

Juliet motions to the jungle. "Go then. Slay the monster. Be the hero." Emma squints her eyes at her.

"Let's just keep looking for my kid." Emma growls.

"We need to go get more people; I can't find him without Locke."

"Who's Locke?" Emma's face turns sour.

"He's good at tracking things, mostly boar, but there's the occasional kid thrown in there," Juliet smiles.

"How far is it, your camp?" Emma questions. The waves from the ocean crash onto the beach as Juliet observes the surroundings.

"Uh, maybe a few miles? We should get there by night." Juliet fixes the gun in her jeans and pushes a loose hair out of her face. Emma nods at her and waves her hand.

"Lead the way." Juliet starts heading down the beach, taking long strides. Emma struggles to keep her pace but manages.

Emma's face covers with awe when they approach the camp. Tents with tarps for roofs are scattered across the beach. A light from the campfires make the camp glow in the dark of night. A man with short dark hair and tattoos runs up to them. "You made it," he looks at Juliet but quickly turns his attention to Emma. "You're hurt." He looks at the wound on her forehead and frowns. Juliet looks at Emma and purses her lips.

"This is Emma, Emma, this is Jack." Emma forces a smile. Jack continues to look at Emma.

"Mind if I take a look," He asks, Emma looks confused. "At your cut." Emma nods and Jack motions her over to a campfire. She stands awkwardly by the flames as Jack inspects her head. "Good news is, it's not that bad." Emma smirks at him.

"What's the bad news?" He laughs.

"Bad news is you're stuck on this island with us." Emma smiles as a blonde woman with a small boy holding her hand approaches. Emma's jaw drops.

"Belle?! What are you doing here, and since when did you have a kid?" The woman stares at Emma, and then she looks to Jack.

"I'm sorry? Who's Belle?" She asks. Jack looks at Emma, his eyes fill with worry.

"Maybe your cut is a bit more severe than I thought." Emma shakes her head and stares at the woman.

"If you're not Belle, then who are you?" The little boy leans into her and she stares at Emma.

"I'm Claire, I don't know any Belle," Claire looks to Jack, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe you should rest, Emma." Juliet suggests and Emma shakes her head.

"No, no I have to find Henry. He's out there, somewhere." Juliet places her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take Locke with me and we'll go look for him. But in the meantime, you should get some sleep." Another woman joins them; this one has brown hair and freckles.

"I'll come to," she states, and then she turns to Emma. "I'm Kate." Emma takes Kate's hand and shakes it.

"Emma, nice to meet you." Juliet looks uneasy.

"Hi Emma, you can sleep in my tent while we look for your son." Kate smiles. Emma nods tentatively and smiles. "Come with me then." Kate turns to leave the warm glow of the fire and heads off towards a tent near the make-do kitchen. Emma looks at Jack and smiles before heading off after Kate.

Emma's awoken by the sound of people shouting, she sits up and listens. It sounds like people panicking. She throws herself out of the tent and into the light of day. A group of people surround one tent, Emma hears Kate yelling. "Everyone just back off! Give him some air." The crowd that had gathered slowly disperse; going about their day. Emma sees a boy lying on a bed, her eyes widen as she starts sprinting towards him.

"You found him? What's wrong; is he hurt?" Kate turns to her.

"He'll be fine; Jack's just taking care of some things." Emma continues to stare.

"He's passed out and you're telling me he's fine." Jack looks up at Emma.

"It's a concussion, he'll be awake in no time." He smiles at her and then continues to tend to Henry. Kate looks at Emma and frowns.

"Come over here and let's talk." Juliet brushes past her and walks over to a campfire. Emma stands by Jack and Kate, dumbfounded. She shakes her head and ventures over to Juliet. "We found him by one of the lakes, he was awake at the time. He saw us and immediately started asking for you. We told him that you were the one who had asked us to look for him." Juliet pauses and looks down. "He didn't believe us, said we were the Queen's soldiers." Emma closes her eyes and laughs. "What was that all about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Emma chuckles.

"I've seen some pretty crazy stuff on this island. Hell, I've even traveled through time. So try me." Juliet grins and Emma raises and eyebrow.

"It was my birthday… I had just gotten home from work. I heard a knock on my door and there was Henry." Emma looked guilty. "He told me that he was my son. The one I had given up for adoption ten years ago." Juliet sighs and brushes her hair behind her ears. "I took him back to his adopted mother-"

"Regina?" Emma looked at Juliet with confusion. "You had mentioned her in the jungle yesterday."

"Oh right," Emma nods. "He asked me to stay in Storybrooke. He wanted me to break a curse. He told me that everyone in Storybrooke was a fairy tale character and they didn't remember who they were. It being a crazy idea, I didn't believe the kid. I should have. He was right." Emma takes a deep breath in and smiles.

"How did you get _here, _though?" Juliet questions.

"Well, Regina, who is the Evil Queen, doesn't like me. I took my son back, and she did not like that. He was the only thing she had. So she had Rumplestiltskin knocked me out and put me on a boat and send me off to this desolate place. Henry must have sneaked on at some point." Emma shakes her head and looks at Juliet's spaced face.

"So this guy, Rumplestiltskin? He sent you here because Regina, the Evil Queen, wanted you gone because you stole your son back?" Juliet raises her eyebrows and shifts in the sand.

"Yup, and her scheme didn't quite as planned since Henry is here." Emma states. Juliet looks behind her as James appears.

"Hello ladies." He chimes.

"Hey," Juliet mumbles as he sits down next to them.

"What are we talking about?" Sawyer inquires. Juliet looks hesitantly over at Emma who shrugs.

"We're talking about fairy tales and evil queens." Emma laughs and Sawyer gets a look of confusion on his face. "Care to join us?" James frowns and looks at Juliet in question.

"Sounds girly, but sure." He grins and scoots closer to Juliet.

"Alright then," Emma continues. "With Henry being here, I can only guess that Regina is not happy and is paying a visit to Gold right now." Emma smiles but her expression quickly turns serious. "There is one problem." Emma stares at Juliet.

"What's wrong?" James, now intrigued, leans in.

"If Henry's here, that means Regina is going to try to come here. If she does, she'll most likely have Gold with her. There are multiple things we have to worry about with this. That Claire girl, I swear to god, she's from Storybrooke too. Only she's known as Belle and her hair is brown." Both Sawyer and Juliet look at her with concern. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true- and if Gold comes here and sees Claire, it's going to get really crazy. Belle and Gold are a… thing back in Storybrooke. And if Regina comes here- let's just say she's not going to be happy. With magic back, she's going to cause a lot of devastation." Emma breaths. Juliet looks at Sawyer, then back to Emma.

"We need to tell Jack, if this is true, then we're going to need to be ready." Emma drops her eyebrows at Juliet and scowls.

"Why do you believe me on this? I'm a stranger who could be lying to you. I mean, any rational person would think I was crazy."

"Even if you are lying, what do we have to lose?" Juliet smirks and stands up from the sand, brushing herself off. Emma smiles lightly and gets up as well. Sawyer joins in on the standing and grins.

"Quite the tale you've told, Snow White." He remarks.

"Actually, Snow White is my mother." She smiles right back and walks off to Henry.


	4. Ping-Pong

Emma approaches Henry and sits next to Jack. "How's he doing?" She asks with a low voice.

"He seems fine to me, I don't see any signs of major trauma. He'll be fine when he wakes up, other than a headache." Jack chuckles and smiles at Emma. She averts her eyes and looks to her son.

"Good to know, thank you Jack." She rests her hand on Henry's head.

"No problem." He pushes himself up and turns to leave. "I won't be far, if you need me." Emma nods to him as he leaves the tent.

After a couple of hours, Emma gets up to leave. A sputtering cough emerges from Henry. She quickly goes to his side and grabs his hand. Henry's eyes flutter open and he looks at her.

"Emma!" He grins.

"Hey kid." She squeezes his hand. "How are you feelin'?"

"My head hurts and I feel like I'm going to be sick, but other than that, fine." He pauses momentarily and looks around the cramped tent. "Uh, Emma, where are we?" He looks back to her and frowns.

"An island somewhere." Emma stops and scowls. "What the hell were you thinking anyway?! Getting on that boat with me! Henry, I couldn't find you. The only reason I knew you were here was your book was in the wreckage!" Henry looks down at the ground in guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to leave me again." He mutters. Emma draws her lips to one side.

"Care to meet everyone else?" She forces a smile and stands up.

"There's more people? How many people has Gold sent here?" Emma laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh kid. No these people-" She stops as confusion rushes in. "Actually, I don't know how these people got here. Let's go ask them." Emma holds her hands out to help Henry up. He grabs them and pulls himself off the cot.

Juliet is the first to greet Henry. She comes up to him with a small smile. "Hello Henry, I'm Juliet." Juliet holds her hand out to him, he tentatively grabs it and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, we were wondering, how did you guys get here?" Juliet's genuine smile fades and is replaced by a false one.

"Well, everyone else crashed here, a plane crash. Oceanic flight 815, Sydney to Los Angelos." Henry tilts his head at her.

"What about you? You said everyone else, were you not in the crash?"

"No, I wasn't." Juliet stops smiling all together and grows uneasy.

"Then how did you get here?" Henry asks innocently. Juliet shifts and becomes even more uneasy. Pain fills her ocean blue eyes.

"Henry, that's enough." Emma looks at Juliet sympathetically. "Let's go down to the water for a bit." Henry looks to the ocean and grins at a make-shift ping-pong table.

"Emma look! They have a ping-pong table! Will you play with me?" He asks, his grin not fading.

"Alright, I suppose." She sighs as he jogs down to the table. Emma waits with Juliet for a little.

"He recovered quickly." Juliet weakly smiles. Emma faces her and drops one hip.

"Yeah, he's a tough kid." Emma pauses and holds her look on Juliet. "Why didn't you answer Henry's question? You can tell me but not him?" She questions hesitantly. Juliet takes a deep breath in.

"I was going to ask you to explain it for me, since I really don't like talking about it." Emma nods.

"Emma come on!" Henry shouts at her. She nods again and walks down to the table.

"I'm going to suck at this, you know that right?" She laughs and Henry shrugs.

"It's okay, I'll go easy on you." He grins and tosses the ball in the air. Henry smacks the paddle against the ball, sending it soaring. Emma dives in an attempt to return the serve. Instead, Emma looses her balance and falls to the ground.

"Damn, you're good." She chuckles as she stands up from the sand and brushes herself off. Emma tosses the ball back to Henry. Yet again, he throws it up in the air and slams the paddle into it. Emma lunges for it and returns it. It flies over Henry's head and hits a large man in the ear.

"Ow!" He turns his head to see Emma and Henry giggling. "Dude! Watch where you're hitting that thing!" The man picks it up from the sand and throws it back to them.

"Sorry!" Emma calls out. She laughs once more and goes to serve the ball. Emma volleys the ball in the air and goes to hit. Her paddle comes in contact with a hand instead of the ball. She looks to see Sawyer grasping the ball with a smug grin on his face. "Seriously?" She whines.

"Doc wants to talk to you and the munchkin." Sawyer drops the ball. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Where is he?" She questions. Sawyer nods his head towards a tent

"In his tent." Sawyer takes a step away from the table. Emma waves at Henry and starts to head to Jack's tent.

"C'mon Henry." Emma demands. Henry sets the paddle on the table and catches up to Emma. Jack steps out of the tent and nods at Emma.

"Glad you're awake, Henry." He smiles at him and walks up to him. "I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're feeling okay." Henry shrugs. "Any dizziness? Nausea? Headache?" Henry pauses and looks at the doctor.

"No, kinda, yes." He holds his look on Jack. Jack nods and looks at Emma.

"Mind if I check your head, Emma?" Jack inquires. Emma scowls and folds her arms across her chest.

"My head is fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." She states firmly. Jack chuckles.

"Well, if it's fine, why is it bleeding again?" Emma quickly reaches up to the cut. Blood stains her fingers.

"Shit. Well, it was fine." Jack shifts closer to her and holds her head, examining it.

"You must have strained yourself playing ping-pong." Emma shrugs and Jack lets go of her. Emma looks at him and grins. Henry looks at the two.

"I'm going to go look around." He begins to walk off.

"Don't leave the beach, Henry!" Emma calls after him. He waves his hand in acknowledgment. Emma turns back to Jack. "Hey, uh, thanks." Jack frowns and tilts his head. "For letting us stay with you guys. But Jack, tell me one thing." Emma pushes her hair out of her face.

"Shoot." He nods and smirks.

"What the hell is that thing in the jungle. Juliet called it _The Monster._" Jack pauses and rubs the back of his head.

"Emma, that is exactly what it is. It is a monster, and it will kill you if it gets the chance."

"Why don't you kill it?!" She scowls. Jack lets out a bellowing laugh.

"Because we can't. You can't kill something you can't touch." Emma's eyes widen. Jack places his hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful in the jungle. That monster isn't the only thing out there." He smiles tenderly at her and quickly retreats to his tent. Emma stands in the sand, dumbfounded.


	5. Surprises

Sitting in the sand, Emma traces her finger around a shell. She sighs and stops slouching. Emma looks over to see a pair of shoes. She looks up and sees Juliet, smiling down at her. "Having fun?" Juliet notices the shell and steep sand around it. Emma nods as Juliet sits down in the sand on her legs. "So what did you do in Storybrooke?" Juliet looks over at Emma.

"I was the town's sheriff. Had a badge and everything." The two smile.

"Did you have one of those sheriff hats?" Juliet laughs. Emma frowns and holds back a giggle.

"No, I did not. The hat's weren't in the budget." Juliet looks down at her lap and fiddles with her fingers. "What did you do before you came here on that sub?" Juliet stops twirling her hands and glances up at Emma.

"I was a fertility doctor, well, I was really more of a researcher." Emma lifts her chin.

"So uh, you and James?" Emma teases and Juliet's cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, he's great. He may seem like an ass at times, but he's really sweet once you get past that." Juliet awkwardly brushes her hair behind her ears. Emma gets up and brushes the sand off her.

"Well, great chat. I gotta go find my kid, though. He went exploring." Juliet remains sitting in the sand.

"Good luck with that..." Her tone drops. "Hey if you see Sawyer, tell him I need to talk to him." Juliet's voice fills with urgency. Emma nods and starts to walk off. She looks back at Juliet for second before she slams into someone, sending her to the ground. She looks to see Jack fallen on the ground in front of her. He chuckles and gets up.

"Sorry Emma, I wasn't paying much attention." He puts his hand out to her. She grabs it reluctantly and grunts as he pulls her up.

"That makes two of us." She smirks. "Hey, have you seen Sawyer anywhere? Juliet needs to talk to him." Jack frowns in thought and points down the beach.

"I think Henry made him go with him to see something. I'm not sure what, but he might be down that way." Emma nods and puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay thanks, now I can kill two birds with one stone." Another smile forms on Emma's face. She turns to head to where Jack pointed.

* * *

After a half an hour walk, Emma catches up with the duo. "Hey Emma." Henry beams at her. "We found something down the beach!" Emma smiles at him.

"You'll have to show me later." She directs her attention to Sawyer. "Juliet needs to talk to you, she told me to come find you." Sawyer's head drops and he smirks.

"Uh-oh Henry. Looks like I'm in trouble with the missus. I'll talk to you later, kid." James taps Henry on the shoulder and starts heading down the beach.

"So, what's this thing you found?" Emma questions. Henry throws his bag off his shoulder and onto the sand. He falls next to it and unzips it. He reaches in and begins to dig around his bag. Henry retracts his hand from the bag and reveals a worn photograph. "What the hell is it? I mean, aside from it being a picture." Henry shrugs and stands up from the ground. He brings the photo closer so Emma can examine it. She holds it's torn edges carefully as she observes the picture of a foot. But not a human's foot, a statue of a foot. "It's missing a toe." Emma states. Henry scrunches his nose and shrugs.

"Never mind the toe! Why is there a statue of a foot?" Emma draws her lips back and hands the photo back.

"I dunno kid but we better get back to the camp." Henry nods and stuffs the picture back inside his bag and slings it over his shoulder.

* * *

As soon as they reach the camp, Emma is greeted by Juliet. Her hair sways at her back as she jogs up to her. "Hey!" Juliet beams. Emma stifles a smile and comes to a stop.

"You seem in a much better mood then when I left." Juliet sucks her lips in to hold back a smile.

"Can I uh, talk to you?" Emma nods and Henry steps forward.

"Can I come with? I don't want to be left alone here." Emma looks at Juliet for approval. Juliet's eyes narrow and she subtly shakes her head.

"Not this time." Emma rubs her arm as Henry's face is shrouded with disappointment. "It's girl talk, I don't think you'd want to hear it anyway. Why don't you go ask Jack to play ping-pong with you?" Henry grins and runs off to find the doctor. Juliet grabs Emma's hand and drags her away from the camp. Once out of everyone's earshot, Emma folds her arms. "What's going on?" Emma questions. Juliet can't help but grin like an idiot and giggle.

"I don't have many friends on this island because I- the others didn't treat them so well. But you, you're my friend, right?" Emma nods. "That's a relief. Sawyer-" She pauses and tries to stop grinning so she can speak. "Sawyer asked me to marry him." Her grin returns as Emma's jaw falls and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god! That's great!" She stops squealing. "You said yes, right?" Juliet's smile grows bigger as she nods her head.

"But, there's a catch..." Juliet's smile fades. "He asked me because I found out this morning that I'm pregnant." Emma grins while Juliet shakes her head.

"You don't look so happy about that."

"Emma, the reason I was brought here was because women on this island can't have babies. The body turns on the fetus and treats it as a foreign invader. Every pregnant woman dies." Juliet tries to hold in the tears that are welling up in her eyes.

"Well, can't you do anything to fix it?" Emma asks. Juliet smiles weakly and shakes her head.

"No, no I've tried. I've tried for 3 years and nothing worked." A few tears roll down her cheeks and she quickly wipes them away. Emma stands in front of her, at a loss for words, when Jack strolls up. He notices Juliet's reddened eyes.

"You okay, Juliet?" He asks, frowning. She nods quickly and pushes her hair behind her ears.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asks, looking around.

"Collecting shells with Claire. Or as you call her, Belle." Emma sighs inwardly and rolls her eyes.

"I'm not crazy. She's from Storybrooke, only her hair is darker and her name is Belle. And she sure as hell doesn't have a kid." Jack chuckles and gazes at her.

"Never said you were crazy. In fact, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk down the beach with me?" Juliet playfully taps Emma's arm and grins. Emma frowns at her and blushes.

"Uhm," Emma pauses. "Sure, why not." Jack grins at her and he points to behind Juliet and starts walking, Emma right beside him. She looks behind her and sees Juliet giving her two thumbs up. Emma holds back a giggle and shakes her head.

"So, Emma, what did you do in Storybrooke?" He asks looking in her direction.

"I was the town's sheriff. Still am, if I ever get back." Jack smiles.

"It's nice having you on this island, we could use some authority. We could make you a bamboo jail. But there won't be any donuts." He adds playfully. Emma makes a face at him.

"Oh, you're _real_ funny. I can't really ask what you did before all this shit. I mean, I can but I already know." Emma looks out at the ocean and watches as silhouettes of fish fly by. Her peace is interrupted by the sand hitting her face. She lifts her face from the ground and sees Jack laughing but trying to help her up at the same time. "What the hell just happened?" Jack holds his hand out and stops laughing. Emma grabs it reluctantly and forces a smile.

"You okay?" He questions as he pulls her up. She grunts as she's lifted up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I must have tripped on my own feet or something." She looks back at where she feel and frowns. Shaking her head, she turns back to him. "That's embarrassing." Jack smiles and shrugs.

"I thought it was kinda cute." Emma cocks her head and smirks. She rolls her eyes. She thinks about calling him _Prince Charming_ but quickly shakes her head. Too weird. "Shall we continue?" He asks and Emma nods.

* * *

After their little stroll, Emma goes to check on Juliet. She finds Sawyer instead. "Hey, where's Juliet? I didn't get to finish talking to her before-"

"Before you and the doc took a little romance trip. I see you two flirting all the time. It's obvious." Emma frowns but blushes. "Anyway, you should really watch out for Kate though. Lord knows Freckles has feelings for Jack too. Juliet's over there with your kid." Sawyer tilts his head to the kitchen area. Juliet and Henry are standing at the bamboo table with bowls in front of them. Henry grins when he sees Emma drawing closer.

"What's on the menu?" Emma remarks. Juliet looks up with that same tired expression. She smiles sheepishly and looks down at her bowl.

"It's supposed to be soup. Our current situation has made cooking difficult." Emma exhales a laugh and Juliet shakes her head. "Not like that matters though, I never was that good of a cook to begin with." Juliet chuckles and plays with her spoon. Emma scrunches her nose and grins. Henry's head spins around as he looks to the jungle. He holds his glare.

"Henry, everything-" He quickly holds up his finger and shushes them. Emma furrows her brow and puts her one hand on her hip. In the distance, the sound of rushing wind echoes through the trees.

"Do you hear that?" Henry turns back to Juliet and Emma. Emma looks to Juliet for her opinion.

"Whatever that is, it's not the thing that chased us." Juliet's eyes are widened as she gazes out into the jungle. Henry starts to take off into the direction of the noise.

"God damn it Henry! Get back here!" Emma shouts after him as she begins to join him in the chase. Juliet quickly starts running after both of them.

Henry comes to a halt and Emma and Juliet almost topple over him as they try to screech to a stop. They stand there, dumbfounded. Henry looks down at the human shaped figure lying on the ground. He looks at the dark brown, almost black, hair and recognizes it immediately. Emma recognizes it as well. "Oh, shit." Emma's jaw hangs slightly as Juliet looks to her with confusion.

"I don't understand, who is this woman?" Juliet asks and nods her head towards her.

"That's Regina, the one who sent us here." Emma scowls as anger fills her body.


End file.
